A nICE Story
by Monkey.D.Rin
Summary: She died trying to save the boy she loved. She was choosen by the moon. She was a winter spirit like Jack Frost. Her story is almost like Jack's. Only the start. What if fate wanted them to be re-united without knowing it? What if fate wanted them together? What if fate had a surprise for all the Guardians? She is Iris Ice, she is a Guardian and this is her story.
1. Iris Ice

**Me: So… I lost my previous account so I made this one! This is my first fic here because I mostly write about the 39 Clues and the Phantom of the Opera. But when I saw Rise of the Guardians I fell in love with the movie and especially Jack Frost. So I will tell him to do the disclaimer! HEY JACK COME OVER HERE WILL YA?**

**Jack: No need to shout. Hello buddies! So I will do the disclaimer and then go for a snow day at Russia?**

**Me: Um… yeah SURE!**

**Jack: Ok then! Kathy…**

**Me: *coughcoughcough***

**Jack: What?**

**Me: You called me Kathy… I hate when people call me that!**

**Jack: Well I will be an exception *winks* so KATHY doesn't own anything except the plot.**

**Me: Finally! Thank you Jack! So continue and read the story! (It's on 1****st**** person's view)**

Darkness. The first thing I remember was darkness. Then a light consumed me. I opened slightly my eyes and saw ice upon me getting closer. I went out of the pond by breaking the ice. I was afraid and scared. I didn't remember anything. Then I saw the moon. So majestic, so beautiful and so enchanting. It somehow calmed me down. I saw a wooden cane that looked like a staff and I got it off the ground. Suddenly it froze where I touched it. I looked myself in the ice. My hair was ice silver, my eyes ice blue and my skin pale. I was wearing white pants that came till my ankles and a hoodie that matched my eyes.  
My name is Iris, Iris Ice. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was about everything the moon told me. I only knew my name, one of powers and my hometown. Well what I liked to call a hometown. The small town of Burgess. That was long, long time ago.  
_***300YEARSLATER*  
**_ It was a really nice day at Burgess. When I say nice day I mean it was…  
"SNOW DAY!" I shouted while I was frizzing some random stuff with my stuff. I had heard some rumors about a boy… a boy named Jack Frost. He was a winter spirit like me but I never saw him personally.  
The day was going swell. And finally, after many snow storms, snowballs and snowflakes, oh and icy windows patens, the night fell. I wasn't a big fan of the night since I learnt about Pitch Black. I don't know him but I had heard stories that the parents say to their kids. They are many stories about some of us, you know.  
I was walking on a roof and I watched a kid jumping on his bed. I heard him speaking to his mother about something. Then my breath formed snowflakes on the window. Then the boy looked to my direction. I didn't hide cause he couldn't see me anyways… no one could see me.  
"Jack Frost! But where is he?"  
"Jamie, honey, maybe is not Jack Frost."  
"But he is the winter spirit right?"  
"Well he is not the only one."  
"You know another winter spirit?"  
"Well yes I know. Her name is Iris Ice. My mother would tell me stories about her. She is just like Jack Frost but she was never seen."  
"Well I hope I see her someday." Then the boy, Jamie, looked at me with wide eyes. I disappeared and flied to the roof. I looked around me and saw golden sand.  
"Sandman, it's been a long time."  
"Not only for Sandy…" that voice. It was familiar. Then someone tied me up, blindfolded me and tossed me into a sack! The next thing I knew was that I was at the North Pole and every Guardian was looking at me. Even Jack Frost! And he was…  
"WOW!"

**Me: So…**

**Jack: You don't know what to say hm?**

**Me: Yeah… pretty much.**

**Jack: WOW, that's a first!**

**Me: Shut up! **

**Jack: Come on you know that I am playing with your nerves! I love doing that!**

**Me: Ok… so it was just an introduction of Iris. She died…**

**Jack: NOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT NOW! IT WILL BE SHOWN AT THE 11****TH**** CHAPTER!**

**Me: How do you know that?! I only had my notes! AH! YOU READ MY NOTES! I WILL KILL YOU JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!**

**Jack: After you close.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHH! It was like the movie's start with Jack but anyways. Their story is almost the same. Because they were…**

**Jack: SPOILER! OK SO LOVED, LIKED, HATED? DO YOU WANT MORE? REVIEW BELOW. BYE FROM ME. SEE YA AT AN OTHER CHAPTER OR NOT BECAUSE KATHY IS RUNNING AFTER ME WITH A SCYTHE! AHH! **

**Me: I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! I JUST WANT TO PLAY SCREAM! BYE!**


	2. Who am I?

**Me: Hello ladies and gentlemen! KathyFrost here the winter spirit going to tell you another chapter of this amazing story! I am here with my friends the Guardians *cough from the background* oh yeah and Pitch too. Say hello fellas! **

**Jack: Hello! AND I AM THE WINTER SPIRIT!**

**Me: We are both ok?**

**Bunnymund: 'Ello Mates! **

**Me and Jack: Hey Easter Kangaroo!**

**North: Hello! Cookie?**

**Me: Um no thanks North.**

**Sandy: *with signs* Good day! **

**Me: Hey Sandy! **

**Tooth: Hi!**

**Me: Tooth! So now we are ok… right?**

**Pitch: You forgot me! So h… mwhmwhjoijh!**

**Me: Yeah me and Jack froze his mouth! So… I own nothing except the plot!**

**Jack: Now on with the story!**

I was looking around to see the guardians more carefully. I saw Bunnymund first, then Sandy, then Tooth and at last North. But my eyes stuck on the white haired boy with the ice blue eyes and a stuff. Well I assumed that he was Jack Frost. Phil grabbed me by the hood and put me in the middle of the room. Then I spoke.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON? NORTH AM I ON THE NAUGHTY LIST AGAIN?!"  
"You on the list? You and Jack never left the list!"  
"So… why are you all together like this?"  
"Because he chose you!" North said while he pointed at the moon.  
I looked up. The moon was there, shining with a rhythm, stop then light. Like it wanted to tell me something. But what?  
"Why me?" I asked.  
"You have something special inside of you."  
"No North I don't!" I screamed at North. That caused him to drop the book he was holding. Dust was everywhere. That was it! I fled across the room to an open window. I went out and up on the roof. I looked up at the moon. _  
Why me? I am not a Guardian. I never was! I don't even know who I am! Who I was! If I don't know the past how will I know the present and the future?! _ I thought. Tears had come up to my eyes and then a hand was placed on my shoulder. A pale hand.

I looked up and two pairs of blue ice eyes met. Jack Frost was there. Smiling. That made my heart flutter for a second. But what am I saying?! He sat down next to me and looked at the moon too.  
"He chose me too. Without a reason, out of the blue." Jack said.  
"How did you felt?" I said.  
"Weird, confused… But Tooth and the others helped."  
"How?"  
"Tooth showed me my memories. Well I got them back from Pitch but… anyways!"  
"So… why are we Guardians?"  
"We have something special to guard. North is the Guardian of Wonder, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories…"  
"Memories really?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well she is the Tooth Fairy. I thought something more… Teethy?" it felt weird. I only knew him for minutes but I felt that I have known him for all my life.  
"Hahaha! I like your humor! Yeah, well as I was saying…"  
"Before that laughable comment."  
"Yes. Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams and Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope."  
"And you?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Me? Well I am the Guardian of Fun."  
"Really?! Nice! But…"  
"But what?"  
"You find what Guardian you are by finding your center right?"  
"Yeap!"  
"I don't know who I am. I don't know my past."  
"It doesn't matter. You will remember." He said and placed his hand under my chin to make me look at him. We were inching closer when…  
"JACK, IRIS WE HAVE TROUBLE!" screamed Tooth. We both back off fast with pink blushes.  
"W-What is the problem Tooth?" Jack asked.  
"Pitch."  
"What about the Boogeyman?" I asked.  
"He is back." And we stayed socked and unmoved like a iced statue.

**Pitch: I am finally getting in the story!**

**Me: Yeah right! And we will need help!**

**Jack: Can I beat him up now?**

**Me: Why now?**

**Jack: Because the others are sleeping!**

**Me: Ok wait a minute! Loved, Liked, Hated? Review for more. Now you can kill him with me! LET'S GO ATTACK!**

**Jack: ATTACK THE BOOGEYMAN!**


End file.
